megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spark Chaser
Google Chrome - View issues When I try to view this page in Google Chrome, some of the templates mix together. For example, the damage data chart mixes with the template. Does anyone else have this problem? --Doicm 07:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : I have this issue too, however, I believe the issue is not solely in Google Chrome, but also in the placement of the data chart on the page. What I am reffering to is the alignment. If you look at the source view of the page, you can see that the damage chart alignment is set to "center", however, if you were to rewrite it to "left", it would eliminate this issue of an overlap (Try it out in the edit preview, you will see what I mean). Also, setting the alignment to "right" would also eliminate the overlap, making the data chart go directly below the Robotmaster template, or as far right as possible, before actually touching the template. So ultimately I believe the issue resides in the alignment, namely the center alignment option. Also, when using another browser, such as Firefox, there is no overlap, and the battle chart is aligned to the left instead (despite the native "center" alignment). To further elaborate, I have an overlap occuring at every Special Weapon page where there is a battle chart present. ItchyNutz 07:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Adding margin property (margin: 1em;) to the data chart seems to fix the problem for me, so if you see this overlap occurring on any other page involving these charts try that first before adjusting the alignment. ::Google Chrome does not seem to recognize certain css styling code or just has compatibility issues with it; this looks to be a widely known problem from what I see from looking around the web. The main info box has css specifically to prevent other page elements and text from intersecting it or touching it in anyway, regardless of what styling the other objects has. As noted Firefox and Internet Explorer do not have these issues. So I recommend using Firefox for viewing and editing on wikia, Internet Explorer has improved and is OK, but it still has some issues itself sometimes. ::EDIT: A little more testing and seems that adding margin kills the center alignment... The proper way to align a table in css is margin-right:auto; anyway, but in doing so you still get the overlap in Chrome. The info box should push things away, but Chrome can't seem to accomplish this. And, I've tried everything I know to do, but the data chart still wants to hide behind the info box when it is opened instead of sliding out of the way to the left like it should. So you can just change the alignment from center to left or add margin:1em; or margin-right:auto to the css style if a chart is causing problems. Whichever you prefer.--Udana 19:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you Udana for clarifying this issue with the technical details. So far everything makes sense and I will personally go about implementing changes to the margin when I am conflicted with such issues. I believe I left a post relevant to this issue on Twilight Man's user page, but never got a response from him, so I thought maybe I was just being crazy over it, lol. Thanks for restoring my sanity. ItchyNutz 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC)